The Cs' World (episode)
The Cs' World is the fifteenth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary Suzaku realizes he cannot stoop to Lelouch's level to achieve his goals and forgoes using Refrain on Kallen. Ohgi and Villetta meet in the woods, where she intends to kill him, but Ohgi confesses he has fallen in love with her. Sayoko interrupts their rendezvous. Nina and the In Vogue staff make their first successful bomb test, while Lelouch confronts the Emperor atop the Sword of Akasha. He learns his father has taken V.V.'s "Code of Immortality", which has made him immortal. C.C. appears and reveals her wish to die, which would make Lelouch immortal as his father. However, she spares him that fate, transporting him to "C's World" to ensure his safety. There, Lelouch witnesses her past, but upon realizing her true desire, Lelouch returns to reality, proclaiming he shall be the only one to grant it. He attacks the Sword of Akasha with the Shinkirō and rescues C.C., only to find she has lost all her memories except those before receiving the power of Geass. Plot Shocked to see Charles, Lelouch hides behind the leg of the Shinkiro, and asks again why he killed Marianne. Instead, Charles says that, having a Geass, he is greater than almost all other humans, and taunts him to use it to get the answer. Lelouch, however, realizes that since both of their Geasses require eye contact, if he tries to use it he will get memory-wiped again. Meanwhile, Rolo gives everyone orders to search for the immortal warriors, while Kinoshita continues to be horrified and Jeremiah discovers and pays his respects to Bartley's corpse. In a last-ditch effort, Lelouch clicks a switch that fires glass shards out from the Shinkiro. The shards scatter all over the area, and Lelouch looks at one of them before giving the command to die. Like when he Geassed himself, the Geass bounces off of the glass shards and smacks into Charles' eyes. Unknown to Lelouch, however, Charles already has a Code and thus is immune to Geass and immortal. Pretending to be under the effect of Geass, Charles pulls out a pistol and shoots himself in the heart, then falls over, feigning to be dead to mess with his son. Lelouch looks over, musing that he has won to Marianne and Nunnally, then howls into the distance. Meanwhile, Kallen slaps Suzaku, saying that she has no idea if Lelouch is Zero. Suzaku asks if she would swear to it on Shirley's grave, then punches and tortures her some more. Forcing her into her chair, Suzaku justifies his actions by saying that Kallen will lose her willpower, and therefore will not be forced to obey his commands. However, this suddenly provokes Suzaku to think that that is what Lelouch would do (even though it is actually far darker and Suzaku has done such things in the past), and briefly overcoming his insanity, Suzaku smashes the Refrain on the ground to avoid being like Lelouch. C.C., meanwhile, comes up to V.V., who is still on the stairs leading to the Thought Elevator, and muses that she was not able to truly escape from him and their destiny. V.V., however, says that he will now pay the price for that destiny, and asks Charles to do something for him as his big brother. At that very moment, Lelouch goes over to Charles and muses that he never got the chance to interrogate Charles. But then Charles opens his eyes, calling him impudent. Standing, Charles taunts Lelouch that if he wants to kill a true King, he must come at him like one. Horrified, Lelouch tries using the Geass again, but it fails. Lelouch then takes Charles' gun and shoots him some more, but all of the wounds heal. Charles then reveals the Code on his hand, meaning he is now an immortal like C.C. and V.V. And at the same time, it is revealed that Charles took that Code from V.V. which caused him to lose his Geass, while C.C. wonders why he did it now. Charles then throws Lelouch, who is going into hysterics, down the flight of stairs, and declares that he will show Lelouch how a king truly does it. He clicks a switch, sending Lelouch into a maze of gears that showcase horrific white-and-red masks. Elsewhere in the Chinese Federation, Ohgi sits on a rock when Villetta suddenly approaches him. He calls her Chigusa, but she pulls out a gun and makes him call her Villetta. She then says that she intends to kill him right then and there, as the fact Ohgi is alive means that Villetta's role as a Baroness is in jeopardy. Figuring that it would come to that, Ohgi muses that if he had to die, he wanted it to be in Japan, and that everyone dies anyway. Villetta then questions why he doesn't kill her right then and there, and why he saved a Britannian in the first place. Ohgi confesses that, when he initially heard her mutter Zero's name, he took her in and kept her under surveillance in the hopes of using her to find out information on Zero and his involvement in the destruction of the Japan Liberation Front, but that during their time together, he fell in love with her. Villetta calls him insane and wishes she never met him, but Ohgi accepts these insults because he can't stop himself. They then hear rustling in the trees, and both recognize Sayoko, who is giving a murderous look, on a branch. Believing Villetta to be an enemy conspirator, and that she has betrayed Zero, Sayoko engages Villetta in a fight, with Sayoko using her kunai and Villetta her pistol, despite Ohgi's pleas to get them to stop. Villetta is cornered onto a cliff, where she runs out of bullets. Saying words of empty pity, Sayoko prepares more kunai and throws them at Villetta, but Ohgi jumps in the way and is stabbed by all of them. He falls off the cliff, with Villetta jumping off to save him, and both of them falling towards a rock in some rapids. Lelouch is joined in the cryptic landspace by Charles, and asks him what the hell Geass is. Charles scoffs at this, gloating on how Lelouch, a master of lies, wants the truth, and questions where being Zero has gotten him. Lelouch replies that it has gotten him everything he has wanted thus far, and that all people lie to get ahead in life, but Charles notes how he lost Euphemia and Nunnally to his lies, and that by hiding behind a mask no one can ever know who he truly is. However, he then says that there is a being that surpasses the existence of all the other Code Geass universes. Before Lelouch can question this, C.C. appears from behind some gears and tells Charles to stop horsing around with Lelouch to lure her there, since she was going to come anyways without any desire to do anything, before saying she has no desire to take part in the conflict any longer. To that end, Charles agrees to fulfill C.C.'s contractual request. C.C. then turns to Lelouch and finally reveals her greatest wish and, hence, Lelouch's side of the contract - to die. She then continues to say to a dismayed Lelouch that, if one's Geass becomes so powerful that they have full control of it and can use it in both eyes - as Charles did - they can forcibly remove the Code from the immortal who gave them their Geass. All C.C. wanted this whole time was to have one of her contractors reach that point and kill her, but none have reached that point, and the only one left whom she has a contract with is Lelouch. Lelouch, trembling, asks why she would want to give up her life, but C.C. says it is not life because for her there is no death. She continues that life only has meaning with death, and that just living life constantly is merely a constant illusion, something Lelouch rejects because it refuses to accept the happiness of life. Despite this, C.C. says that if Lelouch wants life so bad, he can merely take her life and become an immortal also. When Lelouch doesn't respond, C.C. bids him farewell, and clicks a switch that sends Lelouch falling into a pit of red light. Charles and C.C. then return to the Thought Elevator, where C.C. asks why Charles killed V.V.; he declines to reply, saying that she will die anyway. Meanwhile, back in Area 11, Lohmeyer informs Nunnally that she will help with the reconstruction of one of the ghettos. However, Nunnally stops her from leaving, and asks her to hold her hand. As Lohmeyer does so, Nunnally asks if Lohmeyer's plan will be detrimental towards the Elevens. Lohmeyer denies this, but Nunnally somehow realizes that Lohmeyer is lying, and orders her to rework the plan. Lohmeyer, shocked, pulls her hand away and justifies that she is just doin what she must as an expert, but Nunnally makes her, insisting that she is the Viceroy. Suzaku, meanwhile, walks through Ashford Academy, his insanity provoking him into confronting Lelouch about him being Zero directly. He finds Rivalz outside the Student Council building and asks him where Lelouch is. Rivalz says that Lelouch hasn't been home or at school since Shirley died, so Suzaku runs over to the OSI. He finds three men there, and asks where Lelouch, Rolo, and Villetta are. They only say that there is nothing to report, prompting Suzaku to (correctly) guess that they have all been Geassed. Meanwhile, Schneizel comes in to In Vogue after a talk with Nunnally, and meets with Nina and Kanon there while a test is being prepared. Kanon asks what it was about. At the same time in Area 11, Nunnally meets with Suzaku, and tells him that Area 11's status can be improved greatly in light of recent accomplishments. While Suzaku says that that is good news, he wonders what will happen to Nunnally if he revealed that Lelouch is Zero, as Charles had told him that she would be exploited. Noting the silence, Nunnally asks if Suzaku is hiding something. He denies that he would ever lie to her, but Nunnally reaches out her hand and asks him if the person she talked on the phone to was Lelouch. Suzaku backs away before Nunnally can grab his hand, and she chastises him for being such like Lelouch. Rolo, meanwhile, finds out from Kinoshita that Zero is gone. Lelouch finds himself on an old road in a small medieval town. Looking around, he notices a little girl walking lifelessly down it, and she falls over. Lelouch tries to catch her, but she falls right through him, and everything becomes black-and-white. C.C. then appears, and tells him that these are her memories, and thus he can't do anything; Lelouch then wonders if she even is C.C. as numerous historical places, such as the Colosseum, Stonehenge, and a Britannian palace are shown. Lelouch eventually comes upon a small wooden church, where a Catholic nun has given the girl refuge. The nun asks the girl if she has a reason to live, and the girl says her only reason is that she doesn't want to die. It is then revealed that the nun has a Code, and she makes a Geass contract with the girl, who Lelouch realizes is a young C.C. Her Geass allowed to make people love her, because that was her truest desire, just like Lelouch's desire was to have power and control to defeat Charles. To that end, C.C. had almost everyone around her love her, but with so much love, she began to think that love was meaningless, except between her and the nun, which had dimensions. Eventually, C.C. managed to reach the peak of her Geass' potential. But one day, after returning dozens of proposal gifts and being stripped naked, she told the nun that she was tired of all the gifts, and that some had even started a religion around her. The nun then requested that they finalize the contract, and asked C.C. to take her place. It is then revealed that immortality and the price that comes with it had driven the nun insane to the point of tricking C.C. just to get her wish, and she maniacally declared that she tricked her. She then injured C.C. to make her accept her Code which rendered the nun mortal again, and causing C.C. to gain her scar. They then enter a hall of paintings, where Lelouch questions his own existence to C.C. At In Vogue, the scientists test out Nina's new weapon - a nuclear bomb known as the F.L.E.I.J.A.. Kanon and the other scientists commend Nina, but when she tries to be modest, Schneizel tells her to accept the credit, and she does. As Nina says what all weapon-making inventors say that ultimately backfires on them - that war will stop because of it - Schneizel snickers to himself that something called Damocles can finally kick off. Back in the Thought Elevator, C.C. declares that her days are over now that Charles is going to kill her, and cradles herself on his body. However, Lelouch manages to snap out of his trance and reappear in the Shinkiro, deducing that Thought Elevators are meant to suppress thought. Determined not to let him interfere, Charles calls on several magenta pyramids to trap him in the Shinkiro. Charles then takes C.C. and puts in a dance-like posture, with her hand on his chest. As a bright light flashes, Lelouch, declaring that C.C. is his, asks her why she didn't make him take her Code like the nun did, and tells her she should die smiling. Promising that he can give her a happy life, C.C. is persuaded to let go, and manages to release the pyramids. With the Shinkiro free, Lelouch declares that he will finally take something from Charles, and proceeds to shoot at various parts of the Thought Elevator, to Charles' dismay. This causes numerous Geass illusions to run rampant. After destroying the Thought Elevator, an unconscious C.C. hurtles downwards, with Lelouch flying after her. Promising to fulfill her true wish of being loved, Lelouch grabs her. Afterwards, Lelouch manages to get himself and C.C. back to the real world. He contacts Rolo to come pick them up, but when C.C. awakens, she suddenly asks who Lelouch is, and comes to the conclusion that he is her master. As she lists the things that she can do, her Code is shown to be missing, and a horrified Lelouch realizes that C.C. has amnesia. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *N/A Powers or Abilities used *C.C.'s Geass *Lelouch's Geass (Failed to work on Charles) Quotes *"I killed him. It was so easy. I had questions for him. Deaths he should have answered for. But now... "-Lelouch *"I am beyond the power of guns or swords now. No matter how you attack me it's useless." -Charles *"I'm a Britannian baroness. No matter what the reason, if I don't erase the disgrace of my having loved an eleven I won't be able to live in this world." -Villeta * Conversation and battle between Lelouch and Charles: ** "He’s baiting me, trying to get me to use my Geass on him. But if I look into his eyes… then he’ll look into mine; his Geass requires eye contact, just like mine does. So the moment I look, his Geass will take control of me and he’ll alter my memories. …What do I do?" -Lelouch ** "What's wrong? Are you not my son, a Prince of Britannia?" -Charles ** "I have no time to make the wrong choice!" - Lelouch. (Lelouch proceeds to fire a missile that breaks the glass in the Sword of Akasha, allowing him to look into the glass that shows Charles' face, allowing him to use his Geass safely.) "Lelouch vi Britannia comands you: And now, DIE!" ** "...Very well." -Charles (Shoots himself in the heart.) ** " I won… I won. Nunnally… Mother… I-I did it…" -Lelouch [Screams in a mixture of victory, anguish, and weariness.] *"People lie to survive. No one is blameless." -Lelouch *Conversation between Lelouch and C.C. **"Lelouch it's time you knew the conditions of our contract and what I desire. My wish is die. To end my existence in all worlds forever." -C.C. **"But why? Why would you want to die?" -Lelouch **"In the final stage of Geass the user attains the position of the one who granted them the power. Thus you have gained the power to kill me." -C.C. **"Kill you? C.C...." -Lelouch **"Of all those I have made contracts with, none has ever reached that point. But now there's Charles. He has done it." -C.C. **"You mean you made your contract with me so you could cease to exist?" -Lelouch **"Correct." -C.C. **"But why would you want to die?" -Lelouch **"It's providence, a boundary. Only when it's finite can we call it life." -C.C. **"That's wrong. We call it life because we feel it." -Lelouch **"Same thing. There is no life unless there is death." -C.C. **"That's just word play it's not real." -Lelouch **"People die. That's real." -C.C. **"Why are we born at all? What's the purpose of it? The meaning?" -Lelouch **"You know the answer. Those things are all just illusions." -C.C. **"No. Living just to die is too sad." -Lelouch **"Without death all we have are random events. Accumulation. You can't call that life. If you have a reason for living then you have to kill me. Do that and you'll be Charles' equal. You'll finally be able to beat him. So fare thee well Lelouch. You're too kind to end our contract." -C.C. *"Lelouch must have been Zero all this time. But if I report that to the Emperor, then what happens to Nunnally? -Suzaku *"The Geass I manifested was to make people love me." -C.C. *"Don't die looking like that. You should come to death smiling." -Lelouch *"Are you my new master? I can clean and help prepare food for cooking. I can also fetch water and tend cows and sew. I can read a little and count to twenty. I can even carry away corpses if you need that." -C.C. Gallery cl.jpg ccccc.jpg